Transformers Prime – A Prime's love forever
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Slash gift - Optimus/ Bulkhead - if you do not like slash then do not read plain and simple This story is a one shot but it could give way to a new story centering around this pairing but more detailed...


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does

Gift ONE SHOT story for Azul the blue

Optimus Prime/Bulkhead

Transformers Prime – A Prime's love forever

Summary – Bulkhead cares deeply for his leader, but the wrecker somehow does not think Optimus would ever want to be with him. He is about to see how wrong he is, when the two are together on a mission scouting for Energon.

Xxxxxxxxx

The sky was angry, as lightning streaked across the sky while two lone bots raced for the energon mine that was detected. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and his soldier Bulkhead raced into the mine.

They transformed and Optimus pushed a boulder in front of the entrance to keep out any curious eyes.

"We hit a mother load here, boss," Bulkhead said as he turned his helm seeing his leader and prime blocking the entrance.

Optimus turned after the entrance was well blocked, and walked up to Bulkhead.

"There are no prying eyes or Optics," Optimus said as he sat down and signed..

"Can we get a signal out to Ratchet for a ground from this far down?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, when it is time we will get a commlink out," Optimus said as Bulkhead glanced at his leader.

"Are you alright, boss bot?" he asked.

"Affirmative Bulkhead, I am just resting right now." Optimus said leaning his helm against the wall.

Bulkhead realized his leader had been injured in the battle with Megatron and Airachnid and went to him.

"You were injured, why didn't you say something before?" Bulkhead remarked.

"We have to wait until the storm is over to get a commlink out, it is not a bad wound, I just need rest." Optimus said.

"Alright," Bulkhead said as he glanced over and saw Optimus tremble as his optics widened when he saw the energon drip from the wound.

Bulkhead racked his processors, what was it that Ratchet had said about bots being cold from an injury? Yes, they needed warmth to keep the circuits warm.

Bulkhead reached in and pulled Optimus close against his body, and held onto his leader keeping him warm. His leader moved closer with a groan from pain.

Bulkhead had to stem the energon that dripped from the wound. He was no Ratchet but he could try to fix the wound for Optimus.

Bulkhead would have done anything for Optimus not just because he was his leader and Prime. He cared deeply for the bot, he knew Optimus would never like him the way he cared for him. He was a prime and he was well not someone a prime would be mated too, that didn't stop hm from caring for Optimus.

He gently held on to his leader, while Optimus' body shivered.

"T-Thank you, Bulkhead," Optimus said before he slipped into recharge his hand slipped into Bulkhead's.

Bulkhead watched their hands, he smiled sadly, he would have done anything for Optimus….Anything.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bulkhead shifted and took a look at Optimus' wound, he thought back to when Arcee was hurt a while ago and Ratchet needed to stop the flow of energon while they were out on a mission. He said he didn't have the necessary items on him so he used his own armor and welded it over the wound after he stopped the flow from the wound.

Bulkhead looked at the wound and the flow of energon which came from it.

"Think Bulkhead, think….." he grumbled as he gently pinched the line which was severed and he quickly for the time being merely wrapped what he could to control the bleeding.

He used a piece of his own armor, and he welded it over the wound.

"This should hold until Ratch can fix you up," Bulkhead said as he leaned his helm against his leader's. "I will always protect you no matter what, I know you could never like me the way I like you, but I will always help you always." Bulkhead said as he never noticed his leader's azure optics on listening to his every word until they slowly drifted off once more.

:::::::…Bulkhead, do you read it's Arcee…..:::::::

::::::…..Cee' yeah I read loud and clear…..::::::

:::::….. Is Optimus there with you?...:::::::

:::::::…Yeah, he was injured in a battle with Megatron and Airachnid, he killed Airachnid but Megs is still kicking…::::::::

:::::…We have a fix on your location, we are sending the ground bridge…..::::::

::::::…Alright, Bulkhead out….:::::::

"We've going home, boss bot," Bulkhead said as Optimus groaned and shifted while the ground bridge roared to life.

Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus ran out with weapons out, They hoisted their injured leader up and carried him into the ground bridge as the others retrieved the much needed energon and took it into the the base.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ratchet couldn't believe the fast thinking on Bulkhead's part, he had saved his leader and Prime's life. Ratchet without batting an optic would say Bulkhead was a hero in every sense of the word.

"R-Ratchet…." Optimus groaned.

"Just relax, your soldier's quick thinking saved your life," Ratchet said as the truth hit Optimus in a startling way.

"I-I need to speak with him," Optimus said knowing he had to tell Bulkhead his feeling as well, what happened on that simple scouting mission just proved it more so.

"He is over there on the chair, he did not want to leave your side, he wanted to make sure you were alright and functional." Ratchet said.

::::::… Bulkhead, Optimus wishes to see you, I will give you some privacy…::::::

:::::::…Privacy…:::::::: Bulkhead sounded shocked.

::::::…Yes privacy…:::::::::

Ratchet left the medical bay for a bit, while Bulkhead approached his leader.

"Are you alright now?" Bulkhead asked as he sat on a chair beside his leader.

"I will be fine, which is thanks to your quick thinking," Optimus said.

"I did what I had to do, you are my leader and prime," he said as Optimus tilted his helm to the side.

"Is that the only reason you saved me?" Optimus asked his own spark flared.

Bulkhead lowered his helm, and looked back.

"Yes," he lied as Optimus' spark fell, he had been so sure he had heard Bulkhead say something else in the cave, but perhaps he was mistaken. He was sick and wounded but he was so sure his feelings were the same as his.

Silence hit him then….

"What did you want to talk to me about, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus tried to collect his thoughts, he was not sure what to say now. He had thought for one nano klick that someone cared like he did, but again he was prime and different always different.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus thought back to something Alpha Trion told him and he realized now what he meant about being prime. He didn't want to believe those words, because he wanted to be cherished and loved. He didn't realize he had tears rolling down his face until Bulkhead touched his servo.

"Optimus…?" Bulkhead repeated.

Optimus glanced up, his optics dulled as he spoke then his voice sad.

"Alpha Trion told me once primes were different, and that we were programmed for one purpose to always serve our people. I thought perhaps he was wrong, I thought I could do both that someone could care and … I understand now he was right, I was not meant to be loved or cared for. I just thought perhaps he was wrong." Optimus said as he winced and slowly got up from the medical berth.

Bulkhead looked away now, he looked at his leader's back. He was scared. He didn't know why truthfully mostly because he wasn't sure he could even offer his leader anything truly special.

Ratchet came in and he looked at Bulkhead and Optimus.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus led a squad in after Megatron, the war is now over the Decepticons were all offlined and Megatron was killed by Magnus. He and his team came back now." Ratchet said. "I wanted to tell you so you knew." Ratchet said as he left the medical bay as Optimus looked away trying to process Ratchet's words that the war was over truly over?

But where did that leave him now, he had no one to share this moment with now not like he truly wanted. He felt himself get saddened a bit as he turned toward Bulkhead.

"It's really over," Bulkhead said.

**Optimus' POV**

I looked away then, I felt numb for some reason as I realized what needed to be done. With Megatron gone, I had decided I was going to pass the Matrix and leave, I had nothing here now, I would take the ship and explore the universe become an explorer like I had always dreamed of doing.

I was not needed now, I got to my foot pedes and walked.

"Optimus…..? What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am not needed any longer, I am going to pass the Matrix to Bumblebee and take the spare ship and leave this planet. There are many Autobots here, and Magnus and his team finished the Decepticons now." I said.

"What do you mean you're not needed,… I need you!" Bulkhead suddenly said.

I looked at him then.

"What….. but you said…." I stammered.

"I didn't think you would want me, I am not exactly graceful or…" he stopped speaking by then because I had grabbed the silly bot and pushed him against the wall.

I had started to kiss him, my engines giving a hard rev he was what I wanted. I felt his servos wrap around my waist as I growled deep within my engines.

I had found my other half sometimes it never happens but Alpha Trion was wrong love did happen for me and it doesn't always come in the way we expect.

Do not ever let it go when it comes, hold on to it with both servos never ever let it go. Because when a gift is given never let it go, because they are the most wonderful blessings there are.

Xxxxxxxxx

Author note – This was a one shot which depending how it is received could open the door for other one shots or a multi chapter sotry with Optimus and Bulkhead, so what would you guys like to see another multi chapter story that is about this pairing in a longer story or several one shots. If you want a chapter story then I will need to come up with something really good…..


End file.
